1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a in-cell type touch display.
2. Related Art
A touch screen is installed onto an image display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electroluminescence device (EL). A user touches a touch sensor of the touch screen to input data.
Recently, requirement of an in-cell type touch display device including the touch screen in the image display device is increased for slim portable terminal such as a smart-phone and a tablet PC.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the related art in-cell type touch display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the in-cell type touch display device includes a panel 10 including a plurality of electrodes 11, a display driver integrated circuit (IC) 20 and a touch IC 40. The display driver IC 20 is connected to an outer system (not shown) and controls a gate line and a data line in the panel 10 to drive the panel 10. The touch IC 40 senses a touch input of the panel 10 and includes a plurality of touch ICs 41 and 42. The in-cell type touch display device may be a self-capacitive type. The display driver IC 20 is disposed outside the panel 10 and connects the plurality of electrodes 11 to the touch IC 40.
Referring to FIG. 2, which is a timing chart of signals in a display period and a touch-sensing period according to a sync signal in the related art in-cell type touch display device, a driving method of the related art in-cell type touch display device is explained.
As shown in FIG. 2, the related art in-cell type touch display device is driven in a field sequential method according to a sync signal with a display period and a touch-sensing period in one frame. In addition, the plurality of touch ICs 41 and 42 applies touch-scan signals “Touch IC1” and “Touch IC2” for touch-sensing to the plurality of electrodes in each of n and (n+1)th frames.